


infinity

by lawlietsspoon



Series: fics that have me feeling weird [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Armin Arlert Dies, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, POV Eren Yeager, Possibly Unrequited Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, armin dies in midnight sun, eren just doesnt know what armin thinks and now he's dead soooo, eren just thinks he part of the race that killed his bestfriend, erwin gets the serum instead, im ignoring canon, spinal fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsspoon/pseuds/lawlietsspoon
Summary: without armin, what was the point?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Connie Springer, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert & Sasha Blouse, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Series: fics that have me feeling weird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174655
Kudos: 48





	infinity

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is crappy but i wanted to give y'all an eremin angst one-shot and yes ik i suck at summaries big time.

Eren swung around on his gear, the knocked out Bertolt in his arms.

He finally spied where a clump of his comrades stood staring at a lump on the roof.

what the fuck is on the roof that's so important?

he dropped Bertolt onto a different roof before landing onto the suspected meeting spot.

"What's going on? I got Bertolt-" his sentence was cut short when Mikasa turned to him with teary eyes.

"E-eren, don't be m-mad." she pleaded, blocking his way.

Sasha and Connie sent him pitied looks with stuffy sniffs. 

he didn't like being pitied.

"Seriously? what's up?" He asked still confused as ever.

"let him see him! it's not like he has much time left anyway!" Jean shouts from behind the cluster. he can hear the pain in his voice. 

Eren stood on his tippy toes, trying to peak over Mikasa's shoulder when he froze. where was Armin? he didn't see Armin in the crowd.

Where was Armin? had something happened? was he hurt? if he was hurt Eren should go find him. 

"Wait, where's Armin?" he asked and he assumes that was the wrong thing to say as a fresh batch of tears sprouted in Sasha's eyes. 

"J-Jean's right? Eren s-should see him." Sasha sobbed.

Mikasa sighed a hiccup following as she moved to the side for him to see _it._

his eyes widened and his jaw fell.

he couldn't register the words being sent his way, all he could do was stare. 

stare at his best friend aka his unrequited crush's body that laid limp and burnt.

~~"Jaeger calm down!" "He stopped breathing!" "Captain we told you he's react this way!" "Somebody cover his eyes!"~~ ~~~~

black gunk swirled around the roof top, charred chunks of skin inside the goo.

Armin's beautiful blonde locks? gone.

His pale skin, soft to the touch? demolished.

Bright blue eyes that always sparkled with hope? dissapeared.

whose fault was it? his, he couldn't stop him. Armin told him to his face and he went along with it.

he felt like he was underwater. muffled voices swirled around him but all he could pay attention to was the burnt body of Armin Arlert.

he knew there were tears clouding his vision once the bronze roof swirled with black and the swishing green capes melted into the cloudy sky.

his chest felt tight. was he breathing? he didn't know and didn't care. maybe he'd die from lack of oxygen and be with Armin. no he couldn't Armin wasn't a titan shifter, he wasn't a monster like he was, he deserved the afterlife, a life without him where he wouldn't be burdened with all of Eren's problems. Eren should live out his last few years till he dies and goes to titan hell or whatever. 

Armin never needed him but he stuck around.

Eren always needed him yet he ignored him.

Eren truly was a monster. Always was, even before his father's death that gave him the titan powers.

selfish, ungrateful, stupid. all words that described him. ~~~~

the last thing he saw was Floch crawl onto the roof with the commander before he passed out from shock and exertion. 

his last thoughts before his undeserved slumber didn't need to be said aloud for anybody to know what he was thinking.

without Armin, Eren was nothing. 

he was empty.

he was alone for infinity. 


End file.
